marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Healing Algorithm
The Healing Algorithm is a simulation created by Jonah, based on the Gibborim technology. History Victor Stein's Algorithm keeps Victor Stein in the algorithm]] The Healing Algorithm was designed by Jonah in order to keep Victor Stein alive. His body was preserved in a glass chamber located in the Church of Gibborim Executive Office while his mind was put into a recreation of a memory of Victor's father's diner. As Victor explored the simulation, Jonah entered the algorithm as well and explained to Victor that he needed him to design a new Dematerialization Box to regenerate his own body. Victor agreed since he knew that he could die if Jonah did not survive, but he told Jonah that they would need help from his wife Janet.Runaways: 2.01: Gimmie Shelter Janet was shown the glass tank in which Victor's body was kept, and noticed that he looked peaceful in it.Runaways: 2.02: Radio On Jonah then paid Victor a visit in a simulation, asking him to work as quickly as he could, but it only caused Victor to get angry. Indeed, Victor had figured out that his body was already healed, but that Jonah kept him prisoner in the algorithm to force him to cooperate. When Jonah admitted it, Victor angrily left the diner, despite Jonah's warning him that the streets were designed as a loop and that they would soon meet again. Due to Victor's unwillingness to cooperate, Jonah called Janet for assistance. Janet, who was trying to decipher the Abstract at the time, agreed to help Jonah, but only if she could enter the Healing Algorithm alone, which Jonah accepted. Therefore, Janet was allowed to get into the simulation where she met Victor. Victor confessed that he had lied about his father's workplace, and was stunned when Janet told him that she was the one who had shot him. Janet then told Victor that she would help him design the Dematerialization Box so he could be taken out of the algorithm. Before leaving the simulation, she asked him for insight regarding the decryption of the Abstract.Runaways: 2.03: Double Zeros The Healing Algorithm's equipment was later revealed by Jonah to Frank Dean on the same occasion he asked Dean to find a runaways to be sacrificed since the creation of the Dematerialization Box was completed. As she had discovered that Jonah's Ship had an anti-gravity engine, Janet returned into the Healing Algorithm to inform her husband. She found Victor extremely agitated as he could not find the cheese he wanted to put in his hamburger, but managed to get his attention and asked him for advice regarding how they could destroy the Gibborim spaceship. Once out of the simulation, Janet mildly corrected its settings so that Victor could have the cheese he wanted, prompting Victor to state how much he loved Janet.Runaways: 2.05: Rock Bottom is released from the algorithm]] The glass tank was found by the Runaways as they infiltrated the building in order to prevent Jonah from performing another sacrifice. Despite Chase Stein wanting to release his father, his teammates convinced him not to since they did not know how to deactivate the algorithm. Nevertheless, Victor was taken out of the simulation shortly afterwards by Janet, who confirmed him that he had been healed for a while and that they would work together to find a way to destroy Jonah's spaceship.Runaways: 2.06: Bury Another Jonah eventually found out that Victor had left the simulation and went to the PRIDE Headquarters where he found both Victor and Janet. Jonah told Janet that getting Victor out of the algorithm was a risky endeavor, but Janet called out his lie, stating that Victor had been healed for a long time.Runaways: 2.07: Last Rites Multiple Prisoners Appearances In chronological order: *''Runaways'' **''Season Two'' ***''Gimmie Shelter'' ***''Radio On'' ***''Double Zeros'' ***''Rock Bottom'' ***''Bury Another'' ***''Last Rites'' (mentioned) ***''Hostile Takeover'' (mentioned) ***''Last Waltz'' (mentioned) ***''Split Up'' (mentioned) **''Season Three'' ***''Smoke and Mirrors'' ***''The Great Escape'' ***''Lord of Lies'' ***''Rite of Thunder'' (mentioned) ***''Enter The Dreamland'' (mentioned) Trivia *Janet Stein's hypothesis that someone trapped in the Healing Algorithm while the simulation collapses would die in the real world as well is similar to the Framework's mechanisms. Gallery RWS2-00147785561.png R205 Jonah & Frank GetMeARunaway.png Janet using the Healing Algorithm.jpg References Category:Items Category:Runaways (TV series) Items Category:Gibborim Equipment